


He'll Be Okay

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Noël
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: In response to the Turning Point challenge. As Donna helps Josh, Margaret looks back to when her own boss needed help.





	He'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**He'll Be Okay**

**by:** Baked Goldfish

**Character(s):** Margaret  
**Category(s):** Post-ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Listen. You think that if I had the chance to be making money off these characters that I would have joined the *Army* for *college money*?! I don't own 'em, and I'm dirt poor, so please don't sue. All you'll get are debts.  
**Summary:** In response to the Turning Point challenge. As Donna helps Josh, Margaret looks back to when her own boss needed help.  
**Spoiler:** "Noel"  
**Author's Note:** I like Margaret. Don't know why. But, after reading so many great responses, I thought I'd add my li'l story to the mix. Don't know why. Don't know if this actually *is* a response to the challenge... I think it is...  
**Archive:** If you feel like it... 

Donna's taking Josh to the hospital now. He'll be okay. 

He just saw the guy from ATVA. They had a long talk. And now Donna's with him, taking him to the hospital to get his hand looked at. He'll be okay. I know this because I know Donna. 

I had a talk with her the other day. She told me she was worried about Josh's hand. Thought it might get infected if nobody took a look at it. It wasn't a sit-down-and-discuss type of talk. It was just one of those passing comments. She was getting some things photocopied, and I was waiting for the machine. We got to talking. She was really worried about Josh. 

I know where she was coming from. Being the assisstant, not being able to do anything for your boss even when you know something's wrong. Terribly wrong. You get worried, but all you can do is watch, and wait. And hope that somebody else notices that your boss is falling apart inside. 

And watch. And wait. And hope. 

I had to sit back and watch my boss fall apart, years ago. I didn't help. I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. He kept on building this wall around him, and, try as I might, I could do nothing to climb over it. The President, Jenny, they already had a foot in the door. They could help him. But I had to go to work, every day, and watch him crumble. 

I was fresh out of secretarial school. My first job. Working for such a major player in the Democratic Party. I had dreams of working with greatness. What I found was a man who was dying, little by little. And, being young and inexperienced, I didn't know what to do. I had nobody to talk to, nobody to tell. I knew others were aware of his... problem, but I had no way to tell them that it was so much worse than they could have imagined. The way he'd come in to work in the same suit he'd had on the day before, the way he'd be late for appointments, the way he'd miss appointments completely. The way people would scoff at him when they thought he didn't see them. The way he actually did see them, winced, and reached for that bottle of pills he kept in his desk drawer. 

I remember the one day he didn't come in for work at all. It was just an empty, dead office. And I couldn't think straight to call anyone. Finally, I reached for his Rolodex and called his wife. She told me he'd be gone for a month, and I asked if he was okay. Jenny hesitated to say anything. Suddenly, I couldn't get this one image out of my mind. An image of his car wrapped around a telephone pole, and him bleeding to death inside. But then Jenny told me he was okay. He'll be okay. I started breathing again. 

I could never forget the overwhelming helplessness I felt so long ago. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. So after I talked to Donna, I went and told Leo. And Leo talked to that guy from ATVA. And Donna. And now Donna's taking Josh to the hospital. And Leo's getting ready for Midnight Mass. 

He'll be okay. 

-end- 


End file.
